Acceptance
by Cathrath
Summary: All his life Hiccup had struggled to find acceptance in the Viking world, when he finally did it came in the most unexpected way. Suddenly he has a new life, new adventures, friends, a tribe and father proud of what he has achieved, but it didn't come easily. There was pain and sorrow as well as happiness. Sometimes its hard to accept what life has handed you. A series of one-shots


**Well, I'm back after a short break. Welcome to all my new followers. This is not the sequel to 'Time of Offering' although that is currently in draft under the working title of 'Between Darkness and Light' and I hope to have the first chapter up soon. This is rather a time filler, the first of a series of one shots that I've had penned for a while. **

**I wanted to cover the struggles that Hiccup might have faced as he grew up, stuff that isn't really covered in the movies and series and they will take place between the first and second movie. Each chapter will be a story in its own right but all will have the underlying theme of acceptance both on the part of Hiccup and those around him. I hope that they are up to the same standard of my other fic's and that you enjoy them as much as I love writing them.**

**Cathrath**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 – Acceptance<span>****  
><span>**

**'Protect'**

Hiccup winced and groaned in pain as he lifted himself from the floor and onto his hands and knees.

"Toothless...bud...you ok?" He called forgetting his own condition in his concern for his friend.

A black shape appeared out of the dust shaking himself from head to tail to clear the dust from his scales, the look he gave Hiccup said it all.

"Hey it's not my fault...it's the leg," Hiccup said defensively gesturing accusingly at his metal left foot as he turned from his hands and knees to sit on his backside.

Toothless let out a huff of indifference, coming closer so that Hiccup could grab hold of his harness and pull himself to his feet.

"Sorry bud," Hiccup apologised as he stood.

"I'm still getting use to having a piece of hardware for a foot rather than flesh and blood. I just can't feel the changes in the tail like I used to," he said burying his face against Toothless and sighing.

Toothless gave him an encouraging nudge as if to say 'you will' and Hiccup gave his friend an affectionate rub. Then he looked around, grimacing at the carnage left in the wake of their spectacular crash into the islands south watchtower. The cliff side was strewn with rubble and as Hiccup watched the last remaining section of wall slowly collapsed. He winched at the sound of stone upon stone as it a slid down the cliff face to the waiting sea below.

"Were going to be in trouble for sure this time," Hiccup said with another sigh.

Up to now, his father and the tribe had brushed aside Hiccups little accidents with Toothless, accepting that he needed time to get used to his prosthetic, well apart from Mildew. It wasn't as though Hiccup had wanted to crash into Mildew's freshly dug over and fertilised field of cabbages. It had taken days to shift the smell of Yak dung and he hated cabbage at the best of times, but Hiccup couldn't really blame Mildew for being upset. Trouble was Hiccup wasn't sure that they would be so willing to forgive him this time. Up until now he hadn't destroyed anything important.

"Come on bud, we better get back to the village and face the music," he said with an unhappy sinking feeling. He was going to get yelled at this time, he just knew it.

Toothless wiggled in excitement at the thought of getting back into the air but Hiccup shook his head firmly.

"Ah...no...sorry bud. I don't think that would be a good idea. Might be better if we walk," and with that he started on the path back to the village. He had only taken a few steps though when he pulled up sharply, hissing in pain. Toothless was beside him in an instant, chirping in concern.

"It...it's Ok bud," Hiccup stammered at the sharp pain, holding onto Toothless's harness for support and taking the weight off of his bad leg.

"Damn this leg," he cursed under his breath.

He buried his face in Toothless's side again. He knew losing a limb wasn't exactly unusual for a Viking but he had never thought it would happen to him. Waking up in his own bed, after being brought home unconscious from Dragon Island following the fight with the dragon queen, to find his foot missing had been quite a shock and accepting it's loss had been harder than he had let on.

He had tried not to let the loss of the limb bother him though, just like he hadn't let the constant jeers, bulling and name calling bother him when he was growing up. There was some justification for it, he wasn't exactly what you would call normal in the Viking stakes and it was this 'difference' that had set him aside from the others in the tribe and in part lead to his alienation, that and his constant failed attempts to be one of them, failures that had earned him the nickname 'Useless' from his peers. He had continued to try and be one of them though. Tried to show them what he could do and his perseverance had finally paid off, that day he shot down and trained a Night Fury. Since then he had shown them that being squashed into a mould to fit other people's idea of what was the norm just wasn't necessary, that being different wasn't a bad thing and although it was still early days, barely three weeks since that fight, the feeling of finally being accepted was wonderful. To have people talk to him with pride in their voices rather than disdain and mockery was one of the greatest feelings in the world and one that he had craved for so long. He had shown them what he could do and they had finally accepted him for who he was and the best thing of all was having his father look at him with pride rather than disappointment.

Hiccup lifted his head from Toothless. Yeah, it had been good up to now, that is until he had succeeded in destroying a key part of Berk's defence system. He glanced back at the remains of the tower. He didn't realise he and Toothless had hit that hard, just clipped it but the settling dust revealed the extent of destruction they had caused. He sighed and bowed his head. Well he couldn't put it off any longer he needed to tell his Dad what had happened.

Tentatively he put his weight back on his prosthetic only to hiss again in pain. His leg had been paining him for days but nothing like this. He must have landed heavily on it when he fell from Toothless. Jamming the wooden base of the prosthetic into what remained of his still healing leg. He hoped that he hadn't done too much damage. He couldn't face losing anymore of the limb.

Seeing his riders discomfort Toothless nuzzled under Hiccups arm, trying to encourage him to get onto his back.

"Ok, but no flying. Were walking back," Hiccup said firmly, accepting his friends offer and pulling himself onto the Night Fury's back. Safely in place they then began the long plod back through the trees to face his father's wrath.

* * *

><p>Stoick was standing on the steps outside the chieftain house scanning the sky for any sign of a black form or screeching sound that indicated the arrival of the Night Fury that bore his son, tapping his foot as he did so with growing impatience. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. Only weeks before he would have been diving for cover at the distinctive sound of the beast, a sound that had instilled terror in the hearts of Vikings for generations. Now he was annoyed at its lack of appearance.<p>

Hiccup should have been home hours ago, meeting as they had agreed to continue his lessons in village laws and the role of being a chief. Not something his son had spent a great deal of time studying up till now even though he was fifteen winters old. Stoick knew that he was partly to blame. Until recently he had to admit that he hadn't seen Hiccup in the role as the next chief, being so accident prone, so...so un-Viking like, even though he was his son and technically the next in line. Odin help him he had even considered appointing Hiccups cousin, Snotlout in his place but Stoick had been proven wrong, thankfully. Hiccup's determination and perseverance, his...stubbornness had proved them all wrong and he was proud of what his son had achieved. Although one thing appeared to still be the same. He had a very short attention span.

He looked to the sky once more and growled angrily under breath, he was going have a strong word with that boy when he got a hold of him about time keeping and meeting your obligations.

He was still scanning the sky when the sound of heavy and regular footfalls made him look down. To his surprise he was greeted by the sight of the missing pair plodding across the plaza. As they reached the top of the steps Hiccup slowly slid from the saddle, keeping a hold of Toothless's harness to keep the weight off of his leg and looked up at his father.

"Where in Odin have you been?" His father demanded. Hiccup winced at his tone.

"Sorry Dad...um we...well we kind of...you know had a bit of an accident," Hiccup said tentatively. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his free hand and avoiding his father's stern gaze.

Stoick put his hands on his hips and looked at his son, taking in his dishevelled look as well as the ripped and dusty tunic he wore.

"What was it this time?...not Mildrew's again?" He said exasperated. He had promised himself that he would remain supportive during his son recovered but it was getting harder and harder to tolerate and forgive Hiccups little 'accidents'. The last thing he needed right now was another confrontation with the grouchy old man.

Hiccup continued to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well no...not this time...kind of wish is was though."

Stoick narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Come on out with it," he demanded.

"Um well...we kind of flew into the south watchtower," Hiccup said quietly not meeting his father's gaze.

"How bad is it?" Stoick said ominously.

"It's...um...it's kind of...gone," Hiccup finished in the same quiet voice, keeping his eyes fixed to the floor.

"**WHAT**," Stoick roared and Hiccup screwed his eyes shut. He knew it, he was in trouble.

"We didn't mean to Dad...it just...well...I thought we only clipped it but it...well it kind of collapsed and...," He tried to explain quickly but his father cut him off.

"**Enough Hiccup...Enough**," he said angrily, throwing his arms in the air and turning away in frustration.

Hiccup hung his head.

"I'm really sorry Dad...It really was an accident...I'm still...you know getting used to the leg. I'll fix it, I promise."

Stoick sighed and let his shoulders slump. He didn't want to be mad at Hiccup. Their bond was fragile enough as it was and they were still repairing the damage of years of neglect. Only a few weeks ago he had thrown Hiccup aside, believing him to be a traitor, and declared him not to be his son, effectively disowning him in front of the tribe. It had been a terrible thing to do but he had been stubborn and refused to listen to what Hiccup had been trying to make him understand. It was a mistake that had nearly cost the lives of the entire tribe. If it hadn't been for Hiccups own stubbornness and determination to show them that change was possible they would have all died on Dragon Island. It was a brave act that had nearly cost his Hiccup his own life and may still do so if the rumours across the water were anything to be concerned about.

He turned back to Hiccup and rubbed his hand across his temples.

"I know..I know...but the south tower...at a time like this," he said more softly, more to himself than to Hiccup, momentarily forgetting he was there.

At these words Hiccup looked up at his father. What was did he mean 'at a time like this'?

"Is something the matter?" He asked in concern.

Stoick just waved his hand to dismiss the question and shook his head.

"Go inside and clean up. I've got an important council meeting I should have been at ten minutes ago," he said his tone flat and Hiccup hung his head again in shame at the undisguised and familiar note of disappointment in his father's voice.

He felt tears prick his eye. It was happening again, and it was all his own stupid fault.

He trudged past his father towards the door, his heart heavy. Stoick watched him go, noting the sad way his sons shoulders had slumped, they way his hair fell forward to cover his eyes. Just as Hiccup pulled the door open he placed a hand on his sons shoulder, as if to comfort him. Hiccup stopped but did not look up.

"I'm really sorry Dad," Hiccup said in a small dejected voice.

Stoick knelt down beside Hiccup, turning him as he did so to look at his sons face.

"I know son...I know. It wasn't your fault. At least your Ok, that's what's really important. Go inside and get cleaned up. I'll be home for dinner," he said giving Hiccups shoulders what he hoped was a reassuring, fatherly squeeze.

Hiccup nodded and pulled the door open further, he turned to watch his father leave before entering the house and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Once inside Hiccup limped up the steps to his room and sat down heavily on his bed with a groan. Everything hurt but at least nothing seemed to be broken. He rolled up his trouser leg to reveal the cushioned sock that he wore to protect his stump from the harsh wood of his prosthetic and began to undo the straps that kept it securely in place. Gobber had given him the sock and with a little tailoring Hiccup had made it to fit him. He sucked his breath in sharply as the straps came loose, releasing their secure pressure. Waves of sharp pain ran up his leg and he had to take deep breaths as he waited for it to dull. When it had dropped to a manageable level he gingerly began to roll down the sock, suddenly fearful of what he would find. As the sock came free he grimaced at what he saw. The wound at the base of his leg was swollen and an angry shade of red, the fresh scar clearly inflamed. He reached for the small jug of water and cloth on his bedside table and pulled them towards him. Dipping the cloth in the cool water he placed it over the wound giving a blissful sigh of relief as the cold surface began to cool the hot skin. Gothi was going to be mad at him. She had specifically told him to take care of the leg, three weeks wasn't long enough for it to heal completely. Gobber had warned him as well and seeing as he was practically an expert on missing limbs Hiccup really should have listened. Now it looked like he was paying the price for his carelessness.<p>

He reached over again towards his table and opened the draw in its front. From it he pulled a small canvas bag. This was the medicine that Gothi had given him, something to help with the pain and keep the inflammation down. He had already taken his dose for the day earlier that morning but considering his condition he thought it might be prudent to take a second, just in case, he really didn't want to get sick.

Removing the now warm cloth from his leg he pushed himself to a sanding position with the aid of his bed frame.

"Bud...would you mind giving me a hand," he said holding out his hand to the Night Fury.

Toothless came forward and Hiccup took hold of his harness once again. He then hopped with Toothless's help towards the fire and the small kettle that hung over it. He lifted the kettles lid.

"Just enough," he said to himself as he grabbed a cup from the shelf above the fire and sat down on a waiting stool. He then proceeded to crumble some of the pouches content, a small leaf, into the cup before reaching for the kettle and filling it with hot water.

He held the cup in both hands, enjoying its warmth as he looked into the fire. He sighed heavily. He really hopped that everyone understood about the tower. He would never knowingly do anything to put the village at risk, it was an accident. As soon as his leg felt better he would rebuilding it, make it better than before, show them how sorry he was.

"I just keep making a mess of things don't I," he said sadly looking across at Toothless.

Toothless nuzzled him and crooned affectionately, earning himself a small smile from Hiccup and a rub between the ears.

"We'll make it right bud, just as soon as my leg feels better. We can make a start on the designs tomorrow."

Toothless nodded his agreement as Hiccup smiled and sipped the medicinal tea. It didn't taste too bad, kind of spicy and it wasn't too long before he began to feel drowsy. Hiccup looked across at his bed with longing. It would be a couple of hours before his father returned home for dinner, maybe a quick lie down was in order. It would be better for his leg if he rested it properly. Deciding that this was a good idea he drained the last of the liquid from the cup, being careful not to also swallow the residues at the bottom. He had done that only once and nearly choked on the strong mixture. Then with Toothless's help he hopped back to the bed and lay down. He had only meant to rest but in moments his eyes had closed and he was soon fast asleep. Noting the soft regular breathing of his rider Toothless took the edge of Hiccups blanket and clumsily pulled it across him. He then made for his own bed on the stone slab. After a quick heat up with plasma he to curled up and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke with a groan, his hand instinctively reaching for the source of his discomfort. His leg was throbbing with a dull ache now and he quickly sat up to begin massaging the limb to try and alleviate the ache, it helped but not much. He was beginning to worry that he had done more damage then he thought to the already traumatised leg. He needed to tell his Dad.<p>

Thinking about his father he wondered what time it was and glanced over at his window. He was surprised to find that the sun had set and it was now quite dark outside. He had slept all afternoon. Swinging his legs out of bed he reached for his prosthetic. He really didn't want to put it back on again but he would need it to get downstairs. Gritting his teeth Hiccup pulled the sock back on, noting before he did that the redness and swelling seemed a little more widespread. He then attached the prosthetic pulling the bindings tight. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself from the bed and steadied himself with the bed post. The throbbing increased but it seemed like Gothi's medicine was working, the pain was only slight if he kept his weight off it. He proceeded to limp towards the stairs.

Toothless lifted his head at the familiar sound of Hiccup prosthetic across the floor boards and chirped towards him in concern. At the top of the stairs Hiccup paused and looked across at his friend.

"I'm alright bud. Stay there and get some sleep. I'm only going downstairs for dinner. I'll bring you up some fish later."

Toothless acknowledged the offer off fish with a lick of his snout and Hiccup laughed. Something's would never change. Leaving Toothless to his nap Hiccup carefully made his way down the steps.

"Dad?" He called out but to his surprise he got no response. He had expected to find his father down there waiting for him but the lower part of the house was empty, the fire in the pit burned low.

Hiccup wasn't really that surprised. Quite often council meetings ran on for longer than expected and from the sounds of it this one was important. No doubt his father would be hungry when he did get home so Hiccup decided to set the table ready.

First he added more wood to the fire pit then proceeded to limp around the kitchen, gathering bread and cheese from the larder and two mugs, one of water for himself and one of mead for his father. He set this all onto the table and then settled down to wait. As he waited his curiosity rose as to what the meeting could be about. Although he was training to be chief he wasn't yet allowed to attend council meetings. Not that he was paying particular attention to his lessons. All he really wanted to do lately was fly on Toothless, race with his friends and plan their next training session. He smiled at the thought of finally having friends. His grin widened even further. He had even caught the attention of Astrid, who he had had a crush on since the dawn of time. After all she had kissed him a few times now and once right in front of the village. Ok there had been pain beforehand in the form of a punch to the arm but it was worth it.

He was still ginning when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the front door. He quickly got up and limped over to it pull it open. It had to be his father finally coming home.

"Hi Dad you're late toni...," but he stopped suddenly there was no one there. He stepped a little further out of the doorway and looked around in confusion. He was sure he had heard someone.

Suddenly a giant, towering figure loomed out of the shadows at him and he cried out in alarm, stumbling backwards through the open door. The figure followed and came closer into the light and Hiccup let out an explosive breath of relief, now recognising the figure. It wasn't his father it was his Uncle, Spitelout.

"Gods uncle you startled me," he declared, placing his hand on his chest to try and coax his heart to resume its normal beat.

Spitelout continued to stand in the doorway and looked at his Nephew darkly his brows creased in a harsh scowl. Not that this was a particularly unusual, Hiccups uncle always scowled at people, even his own son, Snotlout.

Hiccup looked at his uncle expectantly.

"If you're looking for my father he's still at the great hall," Hiccup said, trying to break the awkward silence. His uncle wasn't exactly the talkative sort but it seemed strange that he would be looking for his father at home, especially as he was part of the council, had the meeting finished? If so where was his Dad?

"No, it's you I'm after," his uncle said finally, pointing a large finger at Hiccup.

"Come with me," and with that last blunt command he turned and walked out of the doorway.

Hiccup began to feel a little concerned at this abrupt summons.

"OK...why...where are we going?" he asked.

His uncle didn't answer, he just began walking back down the steps. Hiccup watched him go. Where were they going? He glanced back towards his room, to where Toothless was sleeping, and wondered if he should wake the dragon to come with him but his uncle spoke again, with more insistence this time.

"Hurry up," he said gruffly.

Feeling a little nervous Hiccup closed the door behind him and proceeded to follow his uncle down the steps. They moved across the plaza and Hiccup found himself struggling to keep up with his Uncles long stride.

'So much for resting the leg,' he thought unhappily as he followed.

Deciding to once again try and find out where they were going and perhaps get his Uncle to slow down Hiccup chanced asking the question again as to their destination.

"Where are we going?" he called out but his uncle either didn't hear him or ignored him.

Feeling annoyed Hiccup was about to dig his heals in and stop when he realised he knew where they were heading, he could see the shed at the side with Hookfang within. They stopped outside Snotlout's house and Spitelout turned to him.

"Stay here," he said shortly.

Hiccup nodded and watched as Spitelout entered the house. Hiccups curiosity was completely aflame now. What was going on? He glanced around the side of the building at Hookfang, who had been curled up and snoring lightly, but at hearing people approach he had lifted his head and was now watching Hiccup with curiosity.

"Hey Hookfang," Hiccup said as he moved closer and held out his hand for the dragon who put his snout to it with a purr.

"Don't suppose you know what's going on do you?" Hiccup asked as he scratched Hookfang under the chin.

At getting no response other than a louder purr Hiccup chuckled.

"No me neither?"

The sound of voices on the other side of the shed made him look up and he leaned closer to the wall to hear what was being said.

_"...I don't know why we have allowed him to get away with it for so long," _came one man's voice.

_"I agree...I mean it's embarrassing...one of our own causing so much destruction and mayhem." _A second man responded_._

There came a loud slapping sound and Hiccup had the distinct impression that one of the men had just punched his fist into his palm.

_"We should have done something about him years ago. I'm glad that Stoick has finally seen sense."_

_"Aye...well we are now...come on we better join the others."_

Hiccup heard no more of the men's conversation as they moved out of earshot but he had heard enough to spark his curiosity. Who were they talking about?

He turned at the sound of the door being opened again.

"**Hiccup! Where are you**," he heard his uncle call. If Hiccup hadn't known better he would have sworn that there was a slight note of panic to his uncle's voice.

Hiccup quickly moved back to the front of the building.

"Here Uncle."

"I told you not to move," Spitelout said angrily.

Hiccup bit back the sarcastic retort that he had been about to make. His uncle hadn't exactly told him to stand still and he had only been just around the corner for Thor's sake. Where was the issue?

"Sorry Uncle."

"Follow me," Spitelout said in the same angry tone and began striding off once again. Hiccup followed, his annoyance growing at the sharp commands and lack of information and to add to his annoyance he was wincing at nearly every step now. He hopped that they didn't have much further to go, he really needed to take his prosthetic off again.

As he trudged behind he noticed that his uncle now wore his great broadsword around his waist. Of course it was a Vikings prerogative to wear a weapon whenever he or she chose to. He himself used to carry a knife, well at least until he met Toothless and found that no dragon would trust you with a concealed weapon but why his uncle felt the need to wear one now was beyond him.

They had now left the main village and plaza far behind and were moving towards the docks and working part of the village where the forge, carpenters and armoury were located. He was so consumed by his curiosity as to what was going on that he didn't fully register their destination until they were standing right outside of it. He looked at his uncle in complete confusion. They were standing outside the village jail cells. Not a building he was used to frequenting.

"Why...?" he began to ask but his uncle unlocked the main door and pushed it open. He then stood behind Hiccup and pointed to the open door with a heavy, angry glare. Not wanting to anger his uncle further Hiccup complied but he had a horrible feeling of dread now settling in his stomach. Why were they here? The narrow corridor was suddenly bathed in light as Spitelout lit the torch at the entrance.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at the formidable figure of his uncle blocking the doorway and had an uncomfortable feeling that he was also blocking his escape. His uncle gestured with the torch for Hiccup to move forward which he did, cautiously, his trepidation growing. He stopped in front of the only cell with an open door and swallowed nervously glancing once more over his shoulder at his uncle.

"In," his uncle said firmly.

"But...,"Hiccup began to protest but his uncle just repeated the command.

"In."

Hiccup took the final couple of steps into the cell and looked around. He spun around in alarm at the sudden metallic sound of the cell door closing behind him and stumbled forward, desperately grabbing the bars and pulling on them, hoping that the door had just closed by accident and that it hadn't been shut on purpose to lock him in as he now feared.

"What?...Why...?" he exclaimed in shock, but his uncle just looked at him one final time before turning to walk away.

"**Why...?**" Hiccup called again more desperately but his uncle had now reached the end of the corridor and after hitching the torch back into its bracket on the wall he closed the door behind him. Hiccup felt a cold chill creep up his spine as he heard the key turn in the lock.

Hiccup continued to stare wide eyed through the bars at the now empty corridor. His mind unable to comprehend what had just happened. Had he just... been arrested? Why...what had he done?

Shaking his head he stumbled back to sit on the small bed behind him.

Why was he here? What had he done?...Where was his father?

Hiccup shook his head again in shock, hundreds of unanswered questions whirling around his head. Then it dawned on him...the conversation he had overheard...had they...had they been talking about...him? Hiccups eyes widened in horror. Oh Gods they had to have been. He was the menace they had referred to. He was the one they blamed for causing all the destruction in the village. They had said that he was an embarrassment. Hiccup hung his head in shame at this. That one he couldn't deny. He had been an embarrassment to his tribe...to his father most of his life, but that was all over...wasn't it? They had accepted him...hadn't they?

Horrible memories began to resurface, ones that he had hoped to push aside for good now that he had shown them what he could do. He thought that they understood, that they accepted him for what he was...had he been wrong? In his desperation to feel one of them to feel part of the tribe had he seen trust and acceptance when there had been none?

He closed his eyes in shame. That must be why he was now locked up, confined like the trouble maker he was. He felt his eyes sting with tears. This had to be because of the south tower, it must have been the final straw for the tribe. He wiped at the tears that were now falling down his cheeks. Three weeks...he hadn't even managed three measly weeks before making a mess of things. Now look at him, locked up probably for his own safety as well as that of the tribes. Even the twins hadn't ended up in jail and they had cause way more trouble than he ever had. A small spark of indignation came with this thought. It wasn't fair but then he...well he was different wasn't he. He was the hope and heir of the Hooligan tribe. He was meant to be their future leader. He was supposed to know and behave better.

He wrapped his arms around his small frame and sobbed.

"I never mean any harm," he said out loud but there was no one to hear his plea.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Hiccup had become resigned to his situation and looked around the small cell. Aside from the faint light of the torch the only source of light was from a small bared window high up on one of the walls, through which moonlight flowed. Inside the cell was the small wooden bed which he was perched on, a thin blanket, jug of water and a small plate with what looked like fresh bread and cheese. At the thought of the food his stomach gave a loud growl. He hadn't eaten yet that evening seeing as he had been waiting for his father to come home. He reached for the bread and began to nibble at it.<p>

His heart lurched at the thought of his father and how disappointed he must be feeling, how ashamed, how embarrassed to have his only son, his heir locked away, punished in this way. What about his friends? Would they stick by him or would they abandon him...call him useless again and what about Astrid? Would she still want to know him? He felt the tears start again as he slowly lay on the bed. He had just started to accept the changes in his life, like having friends and enjoying the way people smiled and talked to him as an equal. He would miss it dearly if it all changed again because of his stupidity and clumsiness. He wiped the tears away once again. Embarrassment or not Hiccup was sure that his father would come to see him soon. Perhaps then he would have a chance to explain, sort this whole horrible mess out and plead his case, apologise to the tribe. He pulled the thin blanket over him.

'It will be better in the morning,' he thought.

'They'll understand.'

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke to feel warm sun on his face and at first he thought himself to be home with the sun coming though the sky light in his room. Then he noticed the bars and the events of the previous night came back to him in stark reality. He wasn't home, he was in the village cells awaiting god knows what fate.<p>

Slowly he unwrapped himself from the blanket and groaned, placing a hand to his forehead. He felt weak and his head was pounding, his forehead damp and hot to the touch. He yelped suddenly in pain as he stretched out his legs, tears springing to his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths as he slowly swung his legs over to the edge and sat, his head spinning. There was no doubt about it now. He was in trouble, despite his best efforts he was getting sick, a possibly dangerous fever setting in. He really didn't want to look at his leg again, he was afraid of what he would find so he reached for the remaining cheese and water to take his mind off the pain. He needed his medication but it was where he had left it, in the draw beside his bed. He looked groggily across at the still locked cell door. He really hoped that someone came to see him soon. He needed help.

However as the hours ticked by no one came and Hiccup began to worry that he had been forgotten. Surely his father would still come to see him, even if he was ashamed of him, he was still his son. Hiccups headache grew worse throughout the day and he regretted finishing the water and food so quickly. He was weak and dizzy and his whole leg throbbed now. Occasionally a sharp shearing pain would shoot up his leg from his stump causing him to gasp out loud and clench his teeth till it had passed. He was starting to feel desperate. No one was coming, he was cold, hungry and in pain, no one seemed to care. Hiccup sank into a deep melancholy of self pity as he lay there alone.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of voices. Hiccup instinctively looked towards the cell door but he soon realised that the voices were coming from outside and he was hearing them through the small window. He slowly pushed himself to his feet so as to hear what was being said more clearly.

_"Sven, good to see you...what a night..."_ the first voice said in greeting.

The man that Hiccup presumed was Sven sighed.

_"You're not kidding. I can't believe it...raided by outcasts after so many years, any idea how they got on the island?"_

_"Not sure but I heard Spitelout say that they came ashore on the south beach,"_ the other man responded.

_"South beach?...ah the watch tower collapsed didn't it...how did they know that we would be vulnerable from the south?"_ Sven said his tone angry.

_"Can only guess but I heard the chief say that they had suspicions that there may a traitor amongst us."_

Sven gave another growl of anger.

_"They really think there is a traitor here...on Berk?"_

_"Yeah, I even heard that they had arrested someone. No doubt we'll find out who soon enough but I still can't believe that one of our own would betray us."_

There was a sound like someone spitting in disgust.

_"There's only one way to deal with a traitor...expulsion. Throw them off Berk...exile them from the tribe,"_ Sven said harshly.

"_Aye that's one way...but there is another,"_ the second man added ominously.

Sven gave a low whistle of understanding.

_"You really think they would go that far?"_

_"Why not...an executed traitor can't keep causing trouble can they. Don't want to make the same mistake as last time, do we."_

_"True,"_ Sven agreed.

_"Well we better be getting back to our posts, they might try again."_

The pair moved away, unaware that their bleak discussion had just driven a cold knife of terror and fear through the small boy in the cell beside them. Hiccup stared at the window his eyes wide with horror.

'Oh Gods...no,' he thought in dismay.

"They can't...can't think that I...oh Gods...I would never," he whispered out loud, his panic rising.

"They think I'm a traitor...they think I destroyed the tower on purpose. They can't think that...haven't I proved my loyalty to them...shown them..."

Ignoring the pain he stumbled from the bed and grabbed the bars of the cell door. He had to tell them...explain...make them understand...it was an accident...just a stupid accident. He hadn't meant any harm.

"**Guard**," he called out desperately. There had to be someone out there.

There was no response so he tried again louder this time.

"**GUARD**," still no response.

He lowered his forehead to the bars, the rising panic in him becoming overwhelming. It was then that he heard a frantic scratching from the door at the far end. It seemed somehow familiar. Then he realised what it was.

"**TOOTHLESS**," he shouted and the scratching became more frantic as his dragon tried to get to him. The door was just too thick though. It had been made and reinforced to prevent escape. Hiccup thought quickly.

"**TOOTHLESS, GO FIND MY FATHER...GO FIND HIM...BRING HIM HERE**," he shouted.

The scratching stopped and Hiccup knew instinctively that Toothless had understood. Hiccup staggered back against the wall his mind numb. Toothless would find his father then he could explain...his father would understand...he had to... Hiccup slowly sank to the floor against the wall.

What if they didn't listen...what if they didn't believe him...? If they exiled him what would he do...where would he go? Berk was the only home he had ever known. Would he be able to take Toothless with him?

He lowered his head to his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging them close and rocking a little in distress.

What if they didn't exile him...what if...what if they decided to...?

His fevered mind couldn't finish that thought. It was to terrifying to even contemplate.

* * *

><p>The sun was going down when Hiccup finally heard movement from the door at the end of the corridor. He was in a bad way now. Sweating and shivering heavily with fever, his body almost numb from the pain of the infection that he knew was raging in his leg. He groggily raised his head as footsteps approached. Torch light illuminated the darkness and a tall, board figure of a man appeared at the cell door, casting his shadow across Hiccup. There was the sound of key turning and the metallic groan of the door to the cell opening.<p>

Hiccup should have felt relief at the appearance of his father but the way his grim face looked down at his son made Hiccup shrink back in fear, an ominous feeling of foreboding settling across him.

"Time to go son," Stoick said in a flat tone before turning around and moving back down the corridor.

'Go...go where?" Hiccup thought in fear as he watched his father leave as quickly as he had arrived.

Hiccup swallowed nervously his throat suddenly dry and slowly pushed himself to his feet. Was this it...was he going to his trial...or would they just...?

Unsteadily, grimacing at every unsteady step Hiccup slowly moved forwards. His father now stood at the end of the corridor silhouetted against the gloom by the faint torch light. As he moved slowly towards him Hiccup felt his heart begin to beat more wildly in his chest and his step faltered. He couldn't do it...he was terrified of what was about to happen...of where he was being taken...of what they would do to him. He placed a hand on the wall to support himself.

"I...I can't," he stammered.

His father moved closer and Hiccup lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Oh gods I'm sorry, so sorry...I never meant any harm...I never meant to hurt anyone or put the tribe as risk...I'm sorry," he said, unwilling to meet his fathers eyes, afraid that he would see his fate clearly written there.

"Hiccup...," his father began but Hiccup wasn't done.

Silent tears now running down his cheeks Hiccup took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"If...if the tribe want me...want me to leave...I'll go...I'll accept my expulsion, but please before I go I just...I just want to explain...apologise," Hiccup pleaded his voice so low Stoick barely heard him.

He frowned.

"Hiccup, your not going to be expelled," he said his voice harsh in his confusion as he moved closer. Noticing for the first time the way Hiccup swayed and held onto the wall for support.

His words however did not give comfort to his son. Suddenly Hiccups legs gave way and Stoick caught him with a cry of alarm. Hiccup didn't seem to have noticed his collapse.

"Not expelled...then...then I'm going to be...oh gods...I'm sorry...so sorry...it was an accident...please...please forgive me," he said in a quiet hopeless voice, the last finishing in a desperate sob.

Stoick was growing more and more alarmed at his sons condition and he drew him close, feeling his damp tunic against his skin and the heat that radiated from his small body.

"Hiccup what are you talking about?" He demanded, desperately trying to understand the reason for his son's distress.

Hiccup looked up from his fathers arms and Stoick was shocked at the sad look of resignation that had settled in his sons emerald green eyes.

"Will you do it...will you be the one...the one to carry it out?" he said, his voice small.

"Carry what out?" Stoick asked his alarm growing as Hiccups eyes travelled slowly to the heavy axe at his father's side.

He took a long deep breath and steeling himself.

"Promise me you will look after Toothless for me...he will need to fly each day...Astrid could..," he started to say but his resolve crumbled and suddenly his face creased in anguish.

"Will...will it hurt?" he sobbed in barely a whisper, tears streaming down his face as he saged lifeless in his fathers arms, finally giving in, the world spinning around him.

Stoick's eyes widened in horror as he finally understood his son's meaning.

"Hiccup, gods no...why would you think that...your not...We would never...I would never," he stammered cradling his barely conscious child in his arms.

Hiccups didn't seem to have heard him though as his pain filled eyes flicked to meet his fathers.

"I...I just wanted to explain...before...before..." but he didn't finish, his eyes closing as he finally succumbed and unconsciousness claimed him.

Stoick shook violently as his sons words sank in and he realised with horror that no one had explained to Hiccup why he had been put in the cells. Not to punish him...but to protect him.

He scooped the small form of his son into his arms, realising for the first time how sick Hiccup was and ran for the door. As he carried his child close to him, shouting for help, fear griped his heart. He had to get help, had to get Hiccup back to the house, to Gothi...otherwise he might lose him for good and it would be entirely his fault.

* * *

><p>Hiccup opened his eyes with a groan. His head was pounding and the bright light in the room stabbed at his eyes.<p>

"Hiccup...?" came a deep gentle voice and the sound of footsteps across wooden boards.

Hiccup opened his eyes again, blinking, to find the bright light now blocked out by the large form of his father as he leaned over him a mixture of concern and relief evident across his face.

"How are you feeling?" His father asked his voice mirroring his look.

Hiccup just groaned again and tried to sit up but his father pushed gently on his shoulders to keep him down.

"You're staying right there young man," he said firmly.

"Where...where am I?" Hiccup asked his voice harsh and his throat sore.

His father held a cup of water to his lips and supported his head as Hiccup drank gratefully.

"Home," was all his father said.

Hiccups brow creased in confusion.

"Why am I home? I thought..."

"Yes, I know what you thought...gods Hiccup can you ever forgive me. We didn't put you in the cell to punish you, you haven't done anything wrong," his father said his voice heavy with remorse.

"Then why...? Hiccup started to ask but he was cut off by a heavy sigh from his father.

"This is all my fault," he said in frustration, rubbing his hand across his eyes.

"I don't understand," Hiccup said simply. Completely at a lose as to what had happened.

Stoick sighed again and took Hiccups hand in his own, his eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry Hiccup for what we put you through, what you thought was happening. You see I had this great idea, this marvellous plan that we would put into effect if we were attacked, a plan to keep you safe."

Hiccup felt even more confused.

"Why would I be at risk?"

"Because of what you've done, you do realise what people are calling you out there," Stoick exclaimed looking closely at Hiccup.

Hiccup shook his head and Stoick realised that Hiccup really had no idea of the danger that he was in.

"The story about how you beat that great dragon has spread around the archipelago like a wild fire."

Hiccups eyes widened at this.

"They're talking about me?" He said in surprise.

"Well not you by name, Trader Johan says that no one apart from us on Berk know it was you, they just refer to you as the 'Dragon Conquer' and that they know the conquer lives on or close to Berk. You've attracted quite a lot of attention, good...and bad," Stoick explained.

"I was so afraid that someone would try and kidnap you that I came up with a plan. That plan was that if we believed an attack was immanent you were to be secured in the towns cells and guarded."

Hiccups eyes widened further in disbelief. If he understood correctly this whole terrible nightmare had been brought about by some great plan to keep him safe. Something didn't add up though.

"But...there were no guards," he said in confusion.

"Just Toothless. I called out...to let them know...to ask," he continued but his father cut him off.

"Toothless was your guard, him and the rest of the dragon riders. They were guarding the cells from the ground and the air...I confess I got mad at Toothless when he left his post. I thought he understood better than that," Stoick said, a note of annoyance in his voice.

"That was my fault," Hiccup confessed.

"I asked him to find you...I didn't know...I needed...help," Hiccup said a little ashamed at getting his friend into trouble.

Stoick's eyes widened suddenly in realisation.

"Are you saying you saw no one...no one explained to you what was going on," he asked.

Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I didn't see anyone...not after uncle locked me in the cell."

"No one brought you food...or water," Stoick continued his understanding growing.

Hiccup shook his head again.

Stoick suddenly crashed his fist down hard on Hiccups bedside table with a curse and leapt from the bed.

"When I get a hold of Spitelout," he said ominously, clenching his fists in anger as he paced the floor.

Then his shoulders sagged and he sat back down heavily on the bed, his head bowed.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup. This didn't go down as I planned. When the outcasts attacked I only had one thought and that was for your safety. I should have come to you myself, explained to you what was going on, you must have been terrified," he said looking at his son and feeling deep remorse for the trauma he had inflicted on him, then he remembered Hiccups words to him just before he had passed out.

"Why did you think that we would...?" but the question stuck in his throat. The thought that his son had believed that he was going to be executed horrified him.

Hiccup turned his head away.

"I...I overheard people talking outside. They said that there was a traitor on Berk...someone who had given information to the outcasts about the south tower...that he had been arrested...that he would be...," Hiccup tailed off, swallowing back the feeling of fear that had risen again, even though he knew that it wasn't going to happen he could still remember the feeling when he had heard those words.

"And before then, when I was waiting for uncle to come back out of his house, I head two men talking about how one of Berk's own was responsible for causing destruction and mayhem...I...I thought they were talking about me...about the tower and well my other...accidents." Hiccup said, feeling ashamed again.

Stoick took his son's hand once again, squeezing it in reassurance.

"I'm going to have a long word with people about gossiping," he said angrily, but Hiccup knew that the anger wasn't directed at him.

"The conversation that you overheard, about one of our own causing mayhem, was referring to someone called Alvin the Treacherous. Alvin was a Berkian before he betrayed us and was outcast for his crimes. For years now he has been a source of embarrassment to Berk, pillaging villages and islands throughout the Archipelago with his band of lawless thugs. It was about him that the meeting was about, we needed to decide what to do about him once and for all and yes, we think there is a traitor on Berk, and yes we did question someone," Stoick said answering his sons questions.

Hiccup looked at his father, shocked at this news.

"Who?"

"Mildew," his father said darkly.

Hiccups eyes widened in shock.

"Mildew? You think Mildew is a traitor?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"We're not sure, we caught him on the south headland and had suspicious that he was in league with Alvin and signalling to the outcast ships. Trouble is we don't have any clear evidence and he insisted that he was just out there looking for his sheep 'fungus'. We were in the middle of the interrogation when Toothless interrupted. He was so insistent that I follow him we had to give up the interrogation and let Mildew go. I still have my suspicions that the old man was up to something but without evidence there's nothing else we could do. I'm going to keep an eye on him though," Stoick said with resolve.

"I'm sorry Dad...about the tower...and Toothless. I sent him to get you...I needed someone to help me...I was feeling so sick...my leg..," but he trailed off suddenly his face filling with a new fear. Oh god his leg...what if...had they?

Stoick noted Hiccups sudden distress and quickly moved to comfort him. He understood all to well that look. He had seen it in many a seasoned warrior's face when they faced loosing a limb after a battle.

"Please...please tell me I didn't...I didn't lose anymore," Hiccup said his voice anguished.

"Shhhh its Ok Hiccup...its fine...calm down," Stoick said in reassurance.

"You still have your leg, at least what was left of it. You had a nasty infection and Gothi had to re open the wound to drain the poison but she didn't need to do anything else."

Hiccup let out an explosive breath of relief.

"Can..can I see it," he said.

Stoick nodded, there really wasn't anything to see but he understood Hiccups need for reassurance and helped him into a sitting position. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the worse Hiccup pulled back the fur cover to look down at his leg. It was just as he remembered it, missing the left foot and heavily bandaged but nether the less whole.

"Gothi says that you will have to stay in bed till its fully healed this time, seeing as you can't be trusted to take it easy and look after it yourself," Stoick said firmly.

Hiccup sighed but nodded, he had come close to loosing the rest of the leg, even perhaps loosing his life this time. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Why didn't you tell me Gothi had given you medicine to take?" Stoick asked and Hiccup looked at him in surprise. He hadn't realised he hadn't told him. He was so used to just getting on with things and not bothering his father he hadn't though twice about it.

"Sorry Dad...Um...I guess I'm not used to...well you know...telling you things," he said lamely hoping that his father wouldn't be mad at him.

Stoick sighed. This was also his fault and he needed to make amends.

"It's OK Hiccup, just remember that I love you and that you can tell me anything...I'm listening now," he said awkwardly. This fathering thing was difficult but he was determined to make amends for his past mistakes.

"I know Dad," and with that Hiccup wrapped his arms around his fathers thick neck which Stoick returned.

"Oh and don't worry about the watch tower, it was old and falling down anyway. In fact you did us a favour. We can now rebuild it stronger then ever," Stoick added, looking at his son and smiling.

Hiccup gave him a broad smile.

"I'll get working on the designs right away. Might as well do something useful whilst I'm stuck in bed," he said laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so the first one shot is done and yes I know I'm just plain mean to Hiccup :-). I figured that going from being the tribes 'hiccup' to their hero couldn't have been as straight forward as the movie and series made out. It must have been a difficult transition in everyone's behaviour and thinking, misunderstandings and over reaction inevitable. I also saw Stoick as the type to go from ignoring to over protective parent in one leap. Hiccup and he would be struggling with their new relationship and communication and loosing a limb must have been traumatic.<strong>

**Each story will take this forward, following Hiccup as he grows up from now. The next chapter will be called 'capture'. **

**I hope you enjoyed and the fact that this was typed in a few days didn't make it seem rushed or lack quality. As always please review and let me know what you think. Check out my profile for outlines of my other planned fics.**

**Until the next time **

**Cathrath**


End file.
